Bloody Sands
by Tanydwr
Summary: DQaWK verse. Pre TPM AU. When Anakin and Shmi belonged to Gardulla the Hutt, his mother was hurt by a bountyhunter. Even young, Anakin would not let the man get away with hurting his mother…


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars does not belong to me. The _Dark Queen and White Knight_ universe, however, does.

**Summary:** Pre-TPM. AU. When Anakin and Shmi belonged to Gardulla the Hutt, his mother was hurt by a bounty-hunter. Even young, Anakin would not let the man get away with hurting his mother…

**Notes:** Anakin is five in this story. In the _Dark Queen and White Knight_ universe, he is eight months older than Padmé, so instead of being sold to Watto by Gardulla when he was three-ish, he was eight-ish. Hence his age in this story. This is the story of Anakin's mother's rape in Chapter 6 of _Dark Queen and White Knight_.

**Warnings:** M/R/15-18 rating. Mentions of rape and child molestation. Anakin wreaks a bloody revenge on the man responsible.

**Bloody Sands**

**By Tanydwr**

_Sixth month, 41 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin), Tatooine:_

Anakin ran quickly through the darkened corridor, seeking any exit he could. One of Gardulla's servants was after him.

He didn't know what he had done, but he was being chased. All he had to do was get back to the slaves' quarters and the other children and he would be safe. The servants never seemed able to tell one child from another.

He hadn't been doing anything wrong. But he wasn't supposed to be found in the mechanics bay without permission. He was already skilled, especially for one so young, but he was supposed to clean with the other children.

There! An opening, a passage to the slaves' quarters below, he knew.

Quickly he ducked inside and raced along the slippery floor, never noticing how easily he kept balance while his pursuer slipped and slid everywhere.

He entered the slaves' quarters with a sigh of relief. He was safe.

It was the end of the day, so he began searching for his mother.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked Alysa, one of the slave Healers.

Alysa's eyes filled as she looked at him. "Your mother's been hurt, Ani. Do you want to see her?"

Anakin's eyes widened at the knowledge of his mother in pain. He nodded vigorously.

"Okay. But it isn't pretty, Anakin."

She took him to a nearby bed, where his mother lay, biting on a rag to stop herself screaming in pain. Her face was massively bruised and her dress torn and bloodstained. Another Healer was attending to her wounds.

"Shmi, you've got internal bleeding." This Healer, Enja, warned. "This will hurt."

Shmi nodded, cringing in pain as Enja used an internal regenerator to seal cuts on the inside of her most private area.

Anakin didn't see that though. He only saw his mother's face contorted in pain, bloodied and bruised.

"Mommy?" He asked, almost crying.

The rag fell from Shmi's mouth. "Ani? No, go, I – I don't want you to see this." She begged.

"What happened?"

"Your mother was raped by one of the bounty-hunters." Enja spoke grimly.

"What's raped?"

"She was brutally attacked." Alysa supplied. "Come on, you can play with the others."

Anakin looked at his mother, almost able to physically feel her pain. Shmi nodded, risking a faint smile. Anakin smiled back. "Get better soon, Mommy."

"I will, th-thank you, A-Ani." Shmi gasped.

Anakin left with Alysa. "Who did it?" Anakin asked, his voice dark.

Alysa shuddered at that tone in a five-year-old. But children were never children long when they were slaves under a Hutt.

"A human, Abbas Chitehew." Alysa replied.

Anakin's brow puckered as he tried to remember. "The one in the leather and blue metal and the broken nose?"

"Yes, that one. The one who likes joy-rides." Alysa replied absently. Unwittingly placing a plan in the young man's mind. They arrived at the group of other children. "Go and play, Ani. You mother will be healed in a few days."

XXXXX

"What's wrong, Ani?" One of his fellow slaves, an eight-year-old Twi'lek named Aana, asked him.

"Mom was attacked." Anakin replied. "She's really badly hurt."

"Who was it?"

"The Blue Bounty-Hunter." Anakin replied, speaking the children's name for the man who was a horror-story to all of them. "Abbas Chitehew."

"The Evil Heart." Aana murmured, her face fearful. She was shuddering. "Did he rape her?"

Anakin nodded. "He does it to everyone." The children's knowledge of subjects like rape was imperfect, but they knew more than women like Alysa believed.

The children were coming closer now, listening to Anakin. Chitehew's tastes were not satisfied by slave women. Many of the older children – male and female, of several species – had horror stories.

"He hurt your mother?" Lexin, a boy three years older than Anakin, asked.

Anakin nodded. "He shouldn't be allowed! He's always hurting us, but now he's hurt Mommy as well!"

Shmi Skywalker was liked by the slave children, because she was willing to give time to all of them. She was happy to let them listen to the stories she told her son, and treated them with kindness none were aware of.

"He can't get away with it. Not anymore." Lexin declared.

Anakin nodded, and a dark smile formed on his face. "Lexin, can I borrow your tools?"

XXXXX

Another twist… and that was enough. Anakin smiled grimly. The man always rode over Tusken territory on his swoop bike. With the modifications he had made, he only had enough power and strength for the vehicle to make it one way.

The children had been warned about Tuskens since they were old enough to understand speech. Tribes of an unidentifiable species, wrapped up in bandages, with fearful eyes, and brutal, bloody behaviour. No one survived long around Tuskens, and even less time if they shot at them.

Anakin felt that this was an adequate punishment for a man who delighted in the pain of others. In harming women and children. In causing irreversible emotional and mental damage.

A child molester. A rapist. A savage, brutal attacker.

He secured the panel back on the bike and headed back towards the kitchens to continue his work.

Abbas Chitehew would not have the chance to harm his friends, his mother or anyone else ever again.

XXXXX

Chitehew entered the hangar bay, and sought his swoop bike. He needed a ride.

As he rode across the sands, ignoring the sand in his face, revelling in the harsh winds, he thought back a few days. The Skywalker bitch had been wonderful, screaming beautifully as he plunged inside her, fighting desperately, until he overwhelmed her. She had been a mess when he was done, but that was not his problem. The wounds would heal in time.

He did not care what he took out his perverse sexual pleasures upon. A woman, a child, one of the more human-appearing aliens… As long as he could get inside them, torment them. Hear them scream in pain under his ministrations.

He never thought that they would take their revenge. Through a five-year-old.

Children were terrified of adults like him, never daring to act against him for fear he would hurt them again. But he never imagined that he would incur their wrath by hurting someone else.

Lexin had lent Anakin his mechanics' tools.

Aana had helped him get to the hangar undetected.

The Kimari Efan had given him a quick lesson in the mechanics of that particular bike.

Anakin had done the rest.

Abbas Chitehew did not notice at first as the bike began to slow and sputter beneath him. But he noticed as it began to fall.

It gave a final splutter and crashed into the sands, letting out clouds of black smoke as it burned.

Chitehew rolled away from it, scowling.

He did not consider the signals the fire was giving.

He heard the call half a standard hour later.

His eyes widened and fear struck his heart.

In minutes he was running away from a tribe of Sand People – Tusken Raiders.

In a few more, he was being beaten to death by their gaffi sticks.

Fear and horror struck his heart as his blood seeped from wounds.

And he realised that the swoop bike should never have failed.

It was sabotaged.

He never should have harmed Shmi Skywalker.

XXXXX

The twin suns of Tatooine shone on the bloody sands that witnessed the execution of a man who did not deserve life.

XXXXX

Anakin smiled in grim satisfaction as the man did not return. He did not think that he had killed him. A young mind, while grasping that the Tuskens would hurt and kill the Blue Bounty-Hunter, did not yet fully understand what that meant. He did not realise he had sentenced him to death.

He remembered only that he protected and avenged his mother and his friends.

The Dark Side had sown its first seed – that of righteous anger and vengeance – in the heart of Anakin Skywalker.

XXXXX

A/N:

Oo-er! Ended up a little darker than I intended, but part of me sees nothing wrong in Anakin's actions, though doing so as a five-year-old is worrying. Rapists and child molesters do not deserve to live. It's sick.

Hope I haven't offended anyone. The one-shots are purposely intended to be much darker than the main stories.

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
